Lost and Found
by digiMist
Summary: Something that happens before Ryoma comes to Seigaku changes the way he sees life. At camp, people start noticing something strange about Ryoma and the way he acts. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, brother

"Come on, brother!" a small boy called as he ran ahead, glancing back to motion his companion closer.

Ryoma laughed as he chased his brother through the trees and onto the sidewalk of a crowded street. He farced his legs to run faster as he finally caught up, grabbing his brother's hand and pulling him to a stop.

"Ryoma," the boy pouted, "you always catch up with me no matter how much of a head start I have. It's so unfair!"

Ryoma laughed at his brother's antics.

"I'm just faster, Ryuuya. I need to be fast to play tennis."

He huffed.

"It's still unfair. I'm the one that should be faster than you. I play soccer. In tennis, you don't need to be fast. You just have to have stamina."

"That doesn't really matter, you should just accept that I'm the faster one."

"It matters to me! Damnit, Ryoma. We're identical twins. I should be as fast as you!"

Ryoma smiled at his brother and his childish attitude. He shook his head as his brother started to run again trying to prove that he was indeed as fast, if not faster, then Ryoma.

Ryuuya grinned as he looked back at his brother. He knew that in a minute Ryoma would be ahead of him. It didn't stop him from trying, though.

He turned back around to narrowly miss running into an old lady. As he quickly dodged her, he missed seeing a man step out of a dark alleyway and collided with him. He fell when he felt something sharp stab his gut.

Ryoma was running when he saw his brother collide with that man. Ryuuya hit the ground hard, and the man ran off across the street and disappeared.

Ryoma slowed down as he saw people gathering in a circle around his brother. The smile he had on his face slipped off as he saw that his brother wasn't standing up.

"Ryuuya!" he called, panicked.

He pushed forward and tried to get around all the people in the crowd, but no one let him in. When he accidentally elbowed a man, he was grabbed by the shoulders and turned so that he could be yelled at. However, once the man saw his face, his anger was calmed and he released Ryoma's shoulders, turning his head away.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly before letting Ryoma pass him.

Confused, Ryoma broke through the circle of people and saw Ryuuya in a puddle of red. Ryoma rushed to his brother's side and knelt beside him, slowly brushing his brother's cheek.

Ryuuya's pain filled eyes seemed to have a hard time focusing on him. When he recognized Ryoma, he gave a small, sad smile.

"I beat you, onii-chan."

With that being said, he brought his hand up to Ryoma's cheek and brushed the hair aside before his arm fell limp and crashed to the ground.

Ryoma just kneeled there, tears streaming down his face. As he cried, his mind faintly registered a siren and the sound of many people talking.

His consciousness slowly faded as he felt himself being picked up and hauled away to a nearby hospital.

A/N A/N A/N A/N

Thank you for reading the first chapter of Lost and Found. I'm sorry to those who don't like it, but this will be slash. I don't know exactly where I am going with this, but I know something will come to me. If you have any brilliant ideas, please review and tell me and I'll try to see if they fit in with my idea.

I'll try to get another chapter as soon as I can!

Thanks!


	2. The Beginning

Ryoma woke up with a start

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or any of the characters. I am just using them for my amusement and hopefully the entertainment of others.

Ryoma woke up with a start. He had had that dream again. That horrible, horrible dream. Every time he had it, he woke up with sweat dripping down his back and a head ache the size of Japan.

He frowned as he realized that it was the first day of the Senbatsu camp. That meant that he had to wake up early and go with the rest of the participants to practice. All Ryoma wanted to do was lie down for the whole day in bed. Like that has ever happened.

Having no other choice, Ryoma rolled out of bed and got dressed in his regular shirt and shorts. He looked over to his roommate and frowned when he saw that he wasn't there. Where was Momo?

Not really caring that much, he headed down to the mess hall where everyone was already and grabbed an apple and sat down at the end of one of the tables, far away from every one else but close enough to hear the conversation. He tuned it out when he heard that they were talking about animals and toothpaste.

He ate slowly, still tired from not getting a good night's sleep. He was restless the entire night.

Ryoma was startled out of his thoughts when someone tapped his shoulder. He whipped around about to tell the person off, then saw that it was just Kikamaru-senpai.

"Ochibi! You have to come and sit with us! You're always all alone and we are a team and you are just off by yourself and you didn't even say good morning to your senpai. How rude, nya!"

Said Ochibi just glared but acquiesced when he saw the rest of his teammates' eyes on him.

"Good morning, Echizen!" Momo cried when he saw Ryoma sit across from him.

"Ohayo" was his reply as he put his head on the table. Oishi looked at him, concerned for his kohai.

"Are you feeling alright, Echizen? You look tired and a little paler than usual."

Ryoma nodded.

"I'm fine."

Momo laughed at him but quicly shut up when he saw a death glare directed at him.

"You always say that. I know you didn't sleep well last night. You were turning and tossing in your sleep. You were mumbling earlier this morning, too!"

"Nya, Ochibi! Are you sick? You can't die!"

"Eiji! Don't say things like that. Echizen probably had a hard time adjusting to sleeping in a new bed," Oishi scolded, turning to his partner.

"I don't believe that's true, Oishi," Inui butted in to the conversation. "He and Momo always fall asleep on the bus on the way back from tournaments. His signs point to a night terror, but he should have already grown out of those."

Ryoma glared at him while others just stared at Ryoma.

"I'm still here, you know."

Before anyone else could say anything, Fuji walked up, smiling his eerie smile.

"Good morning all, I hope you all had a wonderful sleep last night. I myself found that the beds were quite comfortable."

"Fujiko! Where were you all morning? We've been down here for hours already!" Eiji exclaimed, putting emphasis on hours.

Fuji smiled, showing that he knew Eiji was exaggerating. Probably by hours.

"I was saying hello to my cute little brother. He's staying in a room with his 'friend' Muziko, I think. I had to make sure that nothing happened to him during the night."

Everyone but Inui and Ryoma collapsed inside themselves as they heard the answer.

Momo suddenly perked up when he remembered what he was going to ask his friend earlier.

"Hey, Echizen!"

Ryoma turned to look at him, eyes still drooping from lack of sleep.

"What?" he asked, crankily, eyes glaring into Momo's as everyone else turned to look at what the commotion was.

"You were mumbling in your sleep last night. Who's Ryuuya?"

Everyone else looked on curiously as Ryoma tensed, not really believing that he was asked that question. He turned his head to the side, slowly, as if pained. He just said 'no one' as he got up from the table, careful not to look anyone in the eye.

"I'm going to go practice," he said as he walked away from his teammates.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Momo asked, slightly teasing his kohai.

"NO!" Ryoma said as he whirled around, taking a calming breath when he realized that their little conversation got the attention of everyone else in the cafeteria.

Momo backed down when he saw the expression on Ryoma's face. Ryoma glared at everybody then stalked out of the room.

Ryuuzaki sensei walked over after the whole fiasco was over and asked what happened. When she heard the story she got a small smile on her face and asked them not to ask too many questions.

"But why?" Eiji asked, completely confused with what had just happened.

"This is something that I can't talk about. It would be an invasion of his privacy. Wait for him to tell you."

After the breakfast was over, everyone went into the court, waiting to start their first practice at camp.

A/N A/N A/N A/N

I really have no excuse for the very long wait between chapters. I had, and still have, no idea where this is going to go. I get an idea for a story in my head, but it will be just the outline of major events. Right now, this is my first multi-chaptered story, and I'm kind of having a hard time creating an ongoing story board. I have what I want to happen in my head and somewhat written down, but when I try to put in details, none of it works out. I hope that this is okay, it's the best that I have written for this chapter. I know that this isn't the best writing ever, but I hope that I will improve.

If anyone has any suggestions for my problem, feel free to tell me. I am always open to constructive criticism, but it must be helpful. That is what helps writers become better.

I'm also at a loss on what to do for the pairing. If you didn't already know, it is going to be Yaoi/Slash. If you have a suggestion, I will write it down and see what the readers want.

Thanks for reading and for those of you who stuck with my story.


End file.
